


Crossover Special!

by Warriorgirl1234



Category: One Piece, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional tags to be added as I update, Akainu is always the bad guy, All The Ships, Crossover, Heavenly Kings mistaken for Pirates, M/M, Robin ships everyone, because no one likes him, that would actually be a really awesome crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorgirl1234/pseuds/Warriorgirl1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strawhat Crew and guest run into the last people they expect to meet on the Grand Line and it turns out to be more dangerous than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Special!

Before finding the ruined ship, things had been going unnaturally well for the Straw Hat Pirates and guest. No giant sea monsters had attacked, no marines had found them, and no one had tried to sneak into the galley for at least two hours. To be honest, the crew had been getting a bit bored.  
This all changed when a ship was sighted off in the distance.  
“Hey, there’s a ship over there. Looks like it got wrecked or something.” Zoro called from the crow’s nest.  
“Let’s check it out! I bet it has food onboard!” Luffy shouted, rushing to sit on the lion’s head at the head of the ship.  
“Is food all you think about?” Law questioned as the ship neared the broken one. 

As the smaller ship was now easier to see, a small figure was visible on the deck of the ship, along with a taller one. When the ship sped into earshot, the smaller figure rushed to the front and began to yell.  
“Luffy-san!” The figure yelled. The whole crew were suddenly confused, had the figure called out to Luffy? The second figure joined the other one and called again. A sudden look of recognition passed over Luffy’s face and he shouted.  
“FULL SPEED OVER TO THAT SHIP, NOW!” Worry was visible on the captain’s face.  
The crew seemed even more confused, but complied with their captain.  
“Luffy-ya, who are they?” Law questioned.  
“Friends of mine, but they shouldn’t be here…” Luffy seemed to get even more worried until the boat was close enough for the rubber man to jump to, the crew groaning in protest.

He landed in front of the two people on the ship, one a short male holding a well-used knife, the other a girl with a scar on her face and a strange device on her arm.  
“Lu-Luffy-san!” The male wiped tears from his eyes. “Thank goodness we found help!”  
“Komatsu? Rin? Why are you two out in the middle of the Grand Line without Toriko and the others?” Luffy questioned, an uncharacteristic tone in his voice.  
“Some man took them!” Rin squealed. “Akin-Akan-Aknu… He called himself a Marine, I think Toriko’s in danger!”  
“Uhh, Rin, what about the others?” Komatsu asked under his breath.

Luffy froze on the deck. “A-Akainu?” Luffy questioned. The two nodded.  
“Yeah, him! The others are in real danger!” Rin nearly shouted. Luffy slowly nodded, a terrified look falling across his normally cheery face. He turned to call up to the ship.  
“Throw the ladder down! We need to find the nearest Marine base!” Luffy shouted.  
A few seconds later a ladder was thrown down and a very angry looking Nami appeared at the top of it.  
“Marine base? Are you-” The navigator’s voiced trailed off as she saw the scene in front of her.  
“Rin? Komatsu? What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be in Gourmet World?” She questioned.  
“The Heavenly Kings have been taken by the Marines, by Akainu himself.” Luffy spoke. Nami’s eyes widened.  
“Oh… I understand now. Bring them on board, I’ll get Chopper to look them over.” Nami disappeared from view as the three on the ship began to climb.

A few minutes later, both Rin and Komatsu had been checked over by the reindeer doctor and been treated for minor, minor injuries. They quickly said their hellos to the crew members they knew and were introduced to Law afterward.  
“So you two are Gourmet Hunters?” Law questioned. Both shook their heads.  
“I’m a beast tamer for the IGO.” Rin explained.  
“And I’m a Gourmet Chef. Toriko is my combo partner.” Komatsu added.  
“And who are these ‘Heavenly Kings’?” Law asked again.  
“The four strongest Gourmet Hunters trained by the president of the IGO himself.” Komatsu began to explain. “There’s Toriko-san, my combo parter, Sani-san, Rin’s older brother, Coco, the gentleman, and Zebra, the one with a very short temper.”  
“How did you guys end up on the Grand Line anyway? Last time we saw you, you were heading to Gourmet World.” Zoro appeared from out of the crow’s nest and took a seat next to everyone.  
Rin and Komatsu exchanged glances. “Well…” Komatsu tried to come up with something.  
“We heard there was a rare fish called Sea King and everyone wanted to try it.” Rin quietly explained.  
“We didn’t realize how far out they were exactly or how big they were and then we got lost trying to find our way back to shore.” Komatsu added.  
“You tried to hunt Sea Kings?! Are you insane?! You can’t cook a Sea King!” Sanji intervened.  
“You can cook anything from the sea!” Zoro argued.  
“Even a marimo like you?” Sanji countered, glaring.  
A few members of the crew stumbled away from the newly formed fight, a couple were even laughing. 

There was one, however, who wasn’t listening to the story and was instead camped up on the prow of the ship staring at his hat.  
“Luffy-ya, is something wrong?” Law noticed the young captain and sat beside him.  
“Akainu took their friends, my friends…” Luffy mumbled and held the hat close to him.  
“Akainu? You do know what seeing him again may do to you, right?” Law questioned, concern in his voice.  
“He can’t take away more people’s family. I don’t want him to take their lives like he did Ace…” At the mention of his brother and the memory of Marineford, Luffy placed his hat next to him and hugged his knees, sadness and fear mixing in his stomach like concrete.  
“Luffy-ya…” Law sighed a sad sigh and pulled the smaller captain into a hug.  
The two soon fell asleep and were only disturbed the next morning by Robin pointing out how cute they looked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because this crossover is amazing.
> 
> If you want more chapters, leave a review! I update when I know people actually want to read this!  
> This is my first fic on AO3, I hope you like it!


End file.
